Til Tonight Do Us Part
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [Major Shipping Follows] The King of Fighters had always left broken dreams and ruined lives in it's wake. [Kasumi x Iori][Hinako x Shingo][Alba x Mignon][Mary x Terry][Soiree x Chae Lim][Benimaru x Ash][Duke x Lien][Ryo x King][Mild Angst]


_'Til Tonight Do Us Part_  
By: Strike To Incinerate  
Pairings: Shingo x Hinako, Kasumi x Iori, Benimaru x Ash, Alba x Mignon, Soiree x Chae Lim, Duke x Lien, Mary x Terry, and... KensouxHinakobutitdoesn'tcountbecauseIdon'treallylikethispairingsothere.

* * *

Shingo didn't particularly enjoy being the 'guy friend', just like he didn't like being known as Kyo's annoying student. Along with Kasumi, he'd spent most of his time after the 2000 tournament cheering her up. That was when he became the 'guy friend', although that was not his intention. 

Kasumi knew it. Kyo knew it. Everyone at Hinako's fancy boarding school and Ouran High knew it, too. Hinako, apparently, has less perception skills than Shingo himself, because she went out and attached herself to Kensou's hip.

-

Alba loved his brother more than anything else in the world. Second to that love was his love of Fate, and his love of his red convertible.

That car was his only friend in the world now, but that car couldn't offer the kind of comfort that a cute, pink haired French girl could. It wasn't the first time, either.

--

_Soiree's taste in girls had been different. Sure, he had joked around with Mignon (always fancying himself a real ladies' man), but his taste ran more towards badass._

_Soiree wouldn't described Chae Lim's ass as bad. Not because she'd be kicking his, but because that ass was anything but bad. He'd gladly take a beating for a piece of that._

-

The King of Fighters had always left broken dreams and ruined lives in it's wake. The temptation was irrestible; fame, glory, the chance to be the best. It usually promised money, too, but seasoned fighters had learned not to expect one red cent. For Kasumi, the King of Fighters meant a chance at redemption.

She could see it, perfectly, right before her eyes; striking down that insufferable Ryo Sakazaki with the same style he claimed could never beat Kyokugen Karate. She could see that blond pretty boy eating the ring's floor. And then... she could always see that chance slipping away as her teammates were defeated, by technicolor flames.

"Why don't you stay awhile?" After losing to flames for so long, Iori Yagami knew that look all too well.

--

Ash Crimson had hardly expected a late night visit from Benimaru Nikaido, but stranger things had happened. Like the strange eruption of the Southtown fire, this was probably something of his doing.

"Done trying to woo Elizabeth? You should 'ave known zat it was never going to work," Ash taunted.

The way he pronounced a simple two letter word made Benimaru cringe. Since when was 'it' spelled with two e's?

"Way to boost my confidence, you flaming fruitcake," Benimaru responded.

Ash stepped out of the way to allow his partner entrance to the inner sanctum.

-

_Chae had never promised to stay in Southtown with Soiree. In fact, she told him that it was one date, not a booty call, and that if he expected anything else, she was going to turn him black and blue._

_Soiree, of course, loved her even more._

_Compromise was a wonderful thing. Chae finally had a man's attention, and Soiree finally got a date._

--

Kasumi was amazed and perplexed by Iori's sudden kindness. Wasn't he some sort of beast that slaughtered innocent fighters after failing him in the tournament...?

Then again, she was not his teammate. She didn't ever intend to be, either.

After letting her inside, he seemed to have the same sentiment.

"So, why'd you let me inside? You're not going to skin me alive and make a Kasumi suit, are you?" she asked.

He looked over at her, his brown eyes seeming almost red in the dimly lit living room.

She swallowed hard.

"What the hell do you think?" he snarled, burying his face into his palm.

She sighed; that wasn't anyway to treat her host. She stood and walked to him, gently stroking his hair. "Sorry, Yagami..." she mumbled, and started to pull her hand away.

He grabbed it. "If you're going to go... my door's always open. Come anytime you want."

Kasumi nodded. "Sure," she promised.

-

Hinako wasn't happy about finding out that Kensou had been using her to make Athena jealous; something she should have suspected and something that would never happen in a million years. Kensou just didn't get that Athena didn't like him that way. How did she get wrapped up in his teen angst love story?

Shingo was there.

Shingo comforted.

Shingo was rewarded with a kiss.

--

Mignon didn't have to be summoned to the door by her sister. She could hear the rev of the engine of Alba's car, and that was enough to send her flying (quite literally, thanks to a new spell) down the stairs.

"Where's Soiree?" she asked, not seeing the younger Meira. She was partially disappointed. After getting to know him a bit, she knew he wasn't so bad.

"Just... please... get in the car..." Alba asked her.

His tone worried the kittenish witch. She had never heard him sound so needy before. Something must have been wrong... with Soiree. She didn't hesitate to hop over the door and into the passenger's seat.

-

Lien would never admit this to anyone, but she would've personally snapped Jivatma's neck if Duke had been killed taking that blast for her.

--

Ryo often wished that he could make King feel as beautiful as she was.

Maybe, a diamond ring and one small question could help.

-

"Hey! Catch!"

Mary's hands shot up just in time to catch the basketball. "What?" she asked, giving the blond an odd look.

Terry gave her that trademark boyish grin of his. "Practice with me. Rock is tired, right Rock?" he turned to the crimson eyed teenager.

Rock nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out. My arm is killing me." He jogged to the bench where Andy and Mai sat.

Mary stood, laughing. "Alright, alright... if you want me to beat you, I guess I can oblige!"

She knew Terry could beat her if he tried, but he liked letting her win outside the ring.

* * *

End. Characters are belong to SNKPlaymore + Falcoon.  
Title belongs to Fall Out Boy, I guess... even though it's only four words. ; Hum Hallelujah rocks, btw.

I am seriously not in the mood to be flamed because of my pairings or the pointlessness of this oneshot. Yeah, some of these couples may never happen, but that's what fanfiction is for.

Notes: Yes, implied Soiree-can't-get-a-date-ness.  
Yes, implied Alba-would-drive-all-the-way-to-France-to-get-some-ness.  
Yes, implied Mary-sucks-at-fighting-ness.  
No, no implied Athena-Kyo-ness. Implied Athena-and-Kensou-should-get-shot-ness!  
No, Mary-does-not-really-suck-at-fighting.  
This takes place after KOF2k6, so... that's why Soiree-Chae is in italics. Because, it's a flashback. Because Jivatma kidnapped Soiree like a little bitch.

In short, all flames will be stolen by Ash Crimson.

And no, he will not be prosecuted. -snicker.- xP R&R, plz, kthxbai.


End file.
